


Five's A Crowd

by thilia



Series: The Maldives Series [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georg and Gustav arrive on the island. Will Bushido finally get some more alone-time with Bill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five's A Crowd

  


A grunt, then silence, followed by a few muttered words.

Georg glanced over at Gustav and had to grin. He knew his friend/lover was not happy about having to spend Christmas on a plane. To be honest, Georg wasn't happy either but he didn't mind much, at the same time. It was for a good cause. If they wanted to keep playing in this band, they needed to make sure their guitarist would survive this trip unharmed. Georg knew it, and Gustav knew it too, even though he could not seem to keep himself from looking grumpy and complaining constantly.

Georg was amused; he knew he shouldn't be, but he couldn't help it. Gustav was adorable.

"We'll be there soon," Georg said, trying to calm him down.

"Right. In two hours. I could be in bed right now, or with my family, opening presents. This is not what I had in mind," Gustav grumbled, shoving the disgusting plane food around on his little tray. "Do we really have to jump every time Tom does something stupid? He really should learn to take care of himself. He's twenty-one, for fuck's sake."

Georg leaned over, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder. "Is it really that bad? I mean, at least you have great company." He looked up at him, batting his eyelashes and grinning when Gustav rolled his eyes. "Come on, cheer up. Or if you can't, I'm sure I could think of a way to make this trip a little more pleasant for you."

He licked his lips and smiled slowly while Gustav raised an eyebrow, suddenly looking interested. Georg's smile widened and he licked a trail up Gustav's neck. "Ever had sex on a plane?" he whispered into his ear, his hand snaking up Gustav's thigh. He could feel the other boy shiver under his fingertips and smiled against his jaw, grazing his teeth over Gustav's now slightly flushed skin.

"We can't do that here," Gustav murmured but the statement was weak, and Georg knew it would only be a matter of seconds before Gustav would agree to let Georg do just about anything to him. The drummer was much more adventurous than anyone gave him credit for – Georg loved that about him. He was unpredictable.

Sliding his hand up a few inches, just barely brushing the growing bulge in the other boy's pants, Georg tilted Gustav's face up and kissed him slowly, not really caring who saw them. Unfortunately, the bathrooms in first class weren't much bigger than the ones in the economy part of the plane, so sneaking into the toilet to have sex was out of the question. It was hard enough to move in the small cubicle when you were alone; if they were both in it together, they would probably get stuck and it would get really embarrassing for them.

Either way, Georg did not want to find out. Maybe some other time.

The small tables on the seats in front of them covered their crotches, so it would probably be possible to do this right here, in their seats, without anyone noticing. Gustav shifted a little in his chair and broke the kiss, looking at Georg thoughtfully. "You really want to do this. Right now, right here." It was a statement, not a question.

Georg smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, nodding. "Yeah."

With that word, he moved his hand up the final few centimetres, cupping Gustav's cock firmly and squeezing it through his pants. Gustav's eyes fluttered closed and his hips jerked up into the touch, almost kicking the tray off the table.

"Careful," Georg murmured as he undid the other boy's trousers and slid his hand into Gustav's boxers, his hand firmly wrapped around his cock. He started stroking him slowly, watching Gustav's face while his eyes still scanned their surroundings, trying to make sure they would remain undiscovered. The flight attendants were apparently busy in the other part of the plane, so they were safe, for now. Tightening his hand around Gustav's cock when he felt Gustav's hand slide between his own legs, he kissed the other boy again, moaning when Gustav fisted his erection, stroking him in time with the movements of Georg's hand.

The kiss quickly grew in passion, their hands moving in perfect sync. Every once in a while, Georg opened his eyes to reassure himself that they were still alone. The idea of someone watching them was kind of exciting, but it would be too dangerous. He didn't want to risk having pictures of them with their cocks out all over the internet the next day.

His hand picked up its pace, rubbing Gustav firmly while the other boy's hand pulled his cock just as insistently. They both knew exactly what the other liked, so it didn't take a very long time for both of them to be panting and sweating and hanging on the edge. Georg covered Gustav's mouth with his own, muffling the other boy's soft moans, and after only two more thrusts, both of them came in their pants, their hips jerking up uncontrollably.

With a dull thump, Gustav's tray landed on their floor, and both boys scrambled to pull their trousers back up as they heard the stewardess's footsteps approaching.

"Everything all right here? Let me clean this up for you," the young woman said, kneeling down next to their seats and picking up the mess they'd made. Georg held his breath, glancing down to make sure everything was tucked into his pants, and relaxing when the stewardess left with their food. He slid down in his seat and took a deep breath, then looked over at Gustav, snorting when he saw the other boy's content grin.

Sometimes, it didn't really take a lot to make Gustav happy.

~ * ~

Armed with his towel, sunglasses and a book, Anis walked through the hotel lobby on his way to the beach. He hadn't heard from Bill since the previous night, and his little talk with Tom this morning was still on his mind. He didn't blame Tom for wanting to protect his brother. As the older twin, it was his duty, sort of. But he also knew that this was more than just worry for his brother's safety. Tom felt threatened by him. He was afraid, Anis would steal little Bill away from him.

A smirk appeared on his face as that realisation hit him, even though he knew that Bill would never pick him, if he had to choose between him and Tom. Tom was his twin – Bill would never pick a stranger over his own brother. Still, the idea alone that Tom felt that threatened by him made him feel oddly confident.

Completely lost in his thoughts, he almost overlooked the two boys checking into the hotel at that moment, but when he did notice them, he stopped abruptly. He immediately recognised them as the drummer and bassist of Tokio Hotel, and couldn't suppress a groan. He'd wanted to be alone here, and while he certainly didn't mind Bill's company, he hadn't expected to have the whole band here to watch his every move.

Sliding his sunglasses on, he walked past the two boys, shaking his head. This vacation was quickly becoming more than he could handle.

~ * ~

A knock on the door broke the silence in the twins' room as they lay on the bed, naked, sticky and sated.

"I'm not getting up," Bill said when neither of them showed any inclination to stand up and open the door. "In fact, I may never move again."

He grinned, and Tom rolled his eyes but already moved off the bed, pulling on his boxers. He stumbled over their suitcases but managed to open the door a few seconds later. His eyes widened when he was pulled into a hug and he blinked stupidly when Gustav pushed past him into the room. "Wha- What are you _doing_ here?"

"Gusti!" Bill chirped, and Georg finally let go of Tom, giving him a grin.

"We had to make sure you wouldn't do anything irrational. Besides, Christmas without the Kaulitz twins? Who's ever heard of such a thing?" Georg smirked, then walked into the room as well, leaving Tom to stare at the now empty corridor.

Bill waved at Georg and grinned, pulling the sheets up to his chin, completely unbothered by his own nudity. Still, he didn't want to scar the other two boys, so he thought it best to cover up the evidence of their morningly activities. He stretched and grinned, laughing when he noticed Tom's pout.

So what if they'd planned to spend the rest of the day in bed? They had the rest of their lives to do that. Now that Georg and Gustav were here, they might as well enjoy the sun and make the most of their vacation. "Who wants to go to the beach?"

~ * ~

The blissful silence was interrupted by a laugh that Anis would recognise anywhere. He looked up from his book and spotted the four boys spreading their towels on the beach, and if the bags and the picnic basket were any indication, they planned to stay for a while. He closed his book and folded his arms, resting his chin on his hands as he watched them curiously.

It didn't take a long time for Bill to notice him, and he pushed himself up when he watched the younger boy make his way over to him, pleased at the scowl on his twin's face. He pushed his sunglasses up when Bill stood in front of him, smiling up at him.

"Hey kid."

"Hey," Bill said back, smiling. "Wanna join us?"

Anis raised an eyebrow, looking past Bill to where the other three boys sat. "I don't think that's such a good idea – but thanks."

Bill's face fell and he looked over his shoulder, then sat down next to Anis, digging his toes into the sand. "They don't mind, you know?" He paused, and added, "Well, maybe Tom does."

"He certainly does," Anis said, glancing over at Bill. "He came to talk to me this morning."

"He did?" Bill asked, his face scrunched up curiously. "When? Oh, when I was asleep, probably. What did he say?"

Anis shrugged. "Nothing I wasn't expecting. That I should stay away from you, not hurt you, etcetera, etcetera. He's even more protective of you than I thought. Can't blame him, though. Don't think I'm scared of him but I'd rather not do anything to piss him off, you know?"

"Oh," Bill said, nodding. Anis watched one of those long fingers trace patterns in the white sand, resisting the urge to touch the other boy.

"Do you think you can get away from him tonight?" he heard himself asking then.

A quick smile crossed Bill's face and he shrugged. "I don't know. He wants to spend the whole day with me, but… maybe. Now that Georg and Gustav are here, they might be able to keep him busy, so that I can come to your room later."

Anis smiled. "Excellent," he said, leaning back. "Well, you should probably get back before he sends someone over to beat me up. I'm undecided about the bassist, but I'm pretty sure the drummer could take me."

Bill laughed and pushed himself up. "Gustav is a sweet teddy bear; he wouldn't hurt a fly. Besides – I'd protect you."

Anis laughed, amused. "Would you? Good, now I feel safe." He smiled up at Bill. "You know where my room is – you're welcome at any time, so… come by when you can."

Bill answered the smile and nodded. "I'll try to get away. Bye."

He sent him an air kiss, then ran back to his friends. Anis watched them for a few more minutes, then got up and went back to his room. He didn't know if Bill would be with him tonight, but he had a feeling, the boy was sneakier than he looked. He probably _would_ manage to get away.

~ * ~

"You had sex on the _plane_?" Tom's eyes were wide as he stared at Georg and Gustav. "You're kidding, right?"

Gustav smirked and shook his head, raising his glass and spilling some beer on the table. "Nope. I was just sitting there, minding my own business when Georg grabbed my cock and jerked me off. He looks innocent but he's clearly a complete pervert. Not that we didn't know that or anything." He sipped some more beer while Tom stared at them, aghast.

Georg snorted into his own beer; the look on Tom's face was priceless. "Yep. It was pretty cool. The stewardess almost caught us when Gustav dropped the tray."

Tom recovered from the shock after a moment and laughed. "I think this calls for another round of beer. Waiter!"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna head to bed," Bill interrupted the others, getting up. "I got a bit too much sun, I think. I'm really not feeling well, so… I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

Tom looked up at his brother, a look of concern on his face despite the fact that he was, by now, more than a little drunk. "You sure? You want me to come with you?"

Bill shook his head and smiled. "No, it's all right. I'm just gonna get some sleep and I'm sure I'll feel better tomorrow."

"All right," Tom said, not noticing the look Georg and Gustav exchanged or realising that Bill might be trying to sneak off to a certain rapper. "Call me if you need me."

"Sure. Have fun, guys."

Tom watched his brother walk away, then cheered when the waiter arrived with three fresh glasses of beer.

~ * ~

A couple of drinks later, Tom flopped down on the bed, his head spinning pleasantly. He didn't even know whose room he was in and was too drunk to care. He blinked when a pair of strong hands pulled him up and tugged his clothes off, and couldn't help giggling. "You tryin' to take advantage of me or somethin'?"

He grinned up at Georg and Gustav who rolled their eyes. Then he stretched on the bed, his hand resting comfortably on his cock. "You can, you know? I don't mind."

"I think you're a little too drunk to know what you want," Gustav said as he removed his own clothes, sitting down on the bed. "Just go to sleep, Tom."

Tom pouted, pushing himself up. "I'm not _that_ drunk. Oh Georg, you're so pretty."

Georg raised an eyebrow and laughed, flopping down next to Gustav. "Thanks, Tom. That's very sweet of you."

Tom grinned. "I know, right? That's me. Sweet and… sweet. Hey, where's Bill?"

"In his room," Georg said, getting up again to turn off the lights.

Tom blinked and frowned, and this time, he did notice the look Georg gave Gustav. "He's not, is he? He's with that old rapper."

"I don't know," Georg said, pulling the bed sheets over Tom and trying to push him down. "He may or may not be with him, but there's nothing you can do about it now, so just go to sleep, Tom. We'll deal with this in the morning."

"M'not tired," Tom protested, sighing heavily. "I don't like him being with that jerk. And I don't want him to get laid without me." He was silent for a long moment, pondering. "I want to get laid."

Georg sighed heavily, and looked at Gustav who shrugged. Tom watched them, then pushed himself up, and before Georg could protest and push him back down, he'd cupped the back of his head and was kissing him, sliding his tongue into the other boy's mouth. When he pulled back, Tom was pleased to note the flush and slightly dreamy expression on Georg's face, and he smirked. "Come on," he purred. "I know you want this."

He moved over to Gustav and kissed him, too, letting his hands wander down the drummer's impressive arms, digging his fingers into the thick muscles. "Come on, Gustav," he whispered, biting the other boy's bottom lip. "I'm not as drunk as you guys think I am."

He leaned back and pulled his boxers off, then wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself slowly. He watched the other boys look at each other again, and a triumphant smirk appeared on his lips when he noticed that they were hard. So he was right – they _did_ want this.

"Come on," he said again, twisting his cock lightly and licking his lips.

Gustav was the first one to give in. "Fuck it," he muttered and crawled over to Tom, cupping the back of his neck and kissing him. Tom let go of his cock to wrap his arms around Gustav and answer the kiss, moaning when he felt Georg's hand around his dick. A muffled moan escaped him and he slid his fingers down Gustav's chest and stomach, cupping his cock through his boxers, impressed by the size of the other boy's bulge. He hoped he would remember this the next morning because he had a feeling it might end up being one of the best shags of his life.

He broke the kiss to clumsily pull down Gustav's boxers, licking his lips when he looked down at Gustav's thick cock. Georg was kissing his neck and Tom felt his eyes flutter, momentarily distracted by the sensation of Georg's lips travelling down his torso.

A few moments later, he felt Gustav's suddenly slick fingers working their way into his body, stretching him skilfully while Georg's mouth was wrapped around his cock. He let his head fall back and moaned, spreading his legs to give Gustav better access while he tangled his fingers into Georg's hair.

He whined in disappointment when both boys pulled back at the same time but allowed Gustav to manoeuvre him into the right position with Tom's legs pulled half over Gustav's thighs, his cock brushing Tom's opening. He gasped when Gustav pushed in, then let out a long, low groan when Georg's mouth was back on his cock. It felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before and he pushed back against Gustav while, at the same time, trying to thrust up into the warm heat of Georg's mouth.

Gustav's thrusts were hard and perfectly angled to hit his prostate every time. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when Georg tongued the head of his cock, and soon, all he could do was moan and whimper helplessly while the two other boys worked their magic. Realising that Georg was the only one who wasn't getting anything out of this, he slid his hand between the bassist's legs, gripping his cock firmly and stroking it in time with Gustav's thrusts.

Predictably, it didn't take long for Tom to completely lose control and he clenched violently around Gustav's length when he came, flooding Georg's mouth with his come. Georg and Gustav weren't far behind, and after a few more thrusts, the three of them collapsed in a tangle of limbs, their chests rising and falling quickly as they recovered from the force of their orgasms.

Tom was the first one to pass out, his head resting on Gustav's chest while Georg was wrapped around him from behind. Bill and Bushido were the last things on his mind as he let his exhaustion wash over him, falling asleep between Georg and Gustav.

~ * ~

"Room service!"

Bill grinned when Anis opened the door and pulled him inside; closing the door behind him after making sure that no one had followed him. Anis looked at him with a grin, his arms sliding around the younger man's waist, pulling him closer.

"And where did you leave your maid's outfit? I'm sure you would look delicious in a miniskirt," he said, smirking. He stroked Bill's ass gently, then tightened his fingers on it and picked him up, carrying him over to the bed. He sat down with Bill on his lap, letting his hands slide up to the other boy's waist, touching him possessively. It had only been a day since he'd last touched Bill, but it felt longer. Much longer.

"Hmm, I thought it might be too much for you," Bill said with a grin, leaning forward to press his lips against Anis's, kissing him deeply. Anis closed his eyes and answered the kiss slowly, letting Bill lead. He slid a hand up Bill's shirt, touching his soft skin with his fingertips.

He broke the kiss after several long minutes and looked up into Bill's eyes. "So. How long can you stay? Is your brother pacing your room, waiting impatiently?"

Bill shook his head and grinned. "Nope. He has no idea where I am. He's downstairs, getting pissed with Georg and Gustav. See? I knew it would be useful to have them here. I'm sure they’ll let Tom drink until he passes out, and we will have all night."

"All night?" Anis asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Remind me to write them a thank you note later."

"I will," Bill murmured, sighing into the kiss and rubbing Anis's scalp with his fingers. Anis shivered when Bill scratched the back of his neck, his own hands sliding up the younger boy's slim waist possessively. He kissed Bill's jaw and neck, licking his Adam's apple teasingly before pulling back once again.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you tonight," he murmured, looking up at Bill and moaning when Bill pressed their cocks together.

"I don't want _you_ to do anything tonight," Bill said softly, trailing a teasing finger around one of Anis's nipples, scratching lightly. "Tonight, I'm taking care of you."

Anis raised his eyebrows, intrigued. His mind immediately came up with about a hundred different scenarios, and he couldn't wait to find out which one would turn out to be the one Bill was thinking of. He let Bill push him down on the bed, a soft moan escaping his lips when Bill began to kiss and lick his neck, teeth lightly grazing his skin. His hands rested on Bill's hips; he wanted to touch more of him, _see_ more of him but he respected Bill's wish to lead.

Leaning back, he helped Bill take off his shirt and raised his finger to gently follow the dark lines of the tattoo on the side of Bill's body. It intrigued him; the black ink on that pale skin was breathtakingly beautiful. He looked up and met Bill's eyes, shivering at the intensity in Bill's gaze. His eyes closed of their own accord when Bill pushed Anis's shirt up and started kissing his chest, tracing his abs with the tip of his tongue. He moaned when one of his nipples was sucked into Bill's mouth and his cock hardened instantly when Bill tugged on his nipple with sharp teeth.

Bill's erection was pressed against his own, and he arched up against him, reaching up to touch Bill's cheek lightly, tracing his bottom lip with his thumb. Bill looked down at him, eyes dark as he sucked one of Anis's fingers into his mouth, imitating what he planned to do with his cock in a moment.

"Fuck," Anis hissed, watching Bill fellate his finger; he had never seen anything sexier. Everything Bill did was incredibly erotic, in some way. He wondered if he did it on purpose or if it just came naturally to him. Anis suspected a bit of both.

Bill removed the rest of their clothes, then disappeared between Anis's legs, slowly trailing kisses up and down his cock. Anis reached down and watched, entranced, as Bill slid the head of his erection into his mouth and began to suck, the sensation both familiar and completely unexpected. He stroked the inky black hair gently, rubbing the silky strands between his fingers, moaning lowly in his throat as Bill swallowed his entire length, relaxing his throat to accommodate him. He bit his lip and watched the boy's head move up and down, increasing the suction every once in a while.

Nothing had ever felt this amazing. Nothing _would_ ever feel this amazing, and Anis silently thanked whoever was up there for sending Georg and Gustav after the twins and distracting Tom long enough for him to be able to experience this.

It was over much too soon but Anis kept watching in fascination as Bill tilted up his hips and let Anis's cock slide between his crack, trapping it between his ass cheeks. "Do you want me?" Bill whispered, and Anis could only nod helplessly, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"Yes," he breathed. "Fuck, yes, I want you, Bill."

Bill smiled and leaned over to reach for the tube of lube he had apparently brought and Anis watched Bill coat Anis's erection with the oily substance. He was a little surprised when Bill discarded the lube immediately and grabbed his cock instead, positioning him above it. The idea of Bill being possibly even tighter than the night before made him moan and his eyes widened as he watched his cock disappear inside Bill, slowly, inch by inch. His eyes fluttered closed and he gripped Bill's hips tightly, his fingers digging into the pale skin, probably leaving bruises.

He didn't care. He couldn't remember ever wanting anything more than he wanted Bill right now, and when Bill was fully seated on his cock, he forced himself to open his eyes and watch Bill move on top of him, his moves elegant and sensual at the same time. He bit his lip and tried to lie still but Bill's impossible slowness made it almost painful for him not to move.

A small smile played around Bill's lips; the bastard obviously knew he was torturing Anis. Leaning forward, Bill brushed his lips over Anis's in a soft kiss, tightening his muscles around him and squeezing his cock. He sat back up just when Anis was about to deepen the kiss, and he groaned in frustration, tightening his grip on Bill's hips.

Bill threw his head back and moaned, now moving at a fast, steady pace. He slid one of those elegant hands up his stomach and chest, rubbing his pierced nipple and twisting it lightly before letting his hand drop between his legs and stroking his cock. Anis watched, completely speechless, then gasped in surprise when Bill clenched his ass around him again, ripping his orgasm from him. Anis jerked up and came hard, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

A second later, Bill spilled his seed all over his hand and Anis's stomach but didn't stop riding his cock until he'd fully milked his orgasm. He sighed contentedly and slid off him, collapsing on the bed beside him, completely spent.

Anis watched him in fascination, then remembered to breathe and sucked in a long, deep breath. He rubbed his face and rolled over, sliding his arms around Bill, burying his face in his neck and kissing his slightly sweaty skin. Feeling the boy's breathing slow down, he pressed a kiss against his temple, his own heartbeat slowing down.

"Don't fall asleep," Bill whispered, and Anis cocked an eyebrow, lifting his head to give him a curious look. Bill's eyes were closed but he was smiling.

"Why not?" Anis murmured, gently brushing his lips over Bill's closed eyelids.

"Because I'm not done with you," Bill said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it was. He opened his eyes and shifted in Anis's arms, moving closer until their bodies were pressed together and their legs entangled. "Need a second to breathe, though."

"I'm not surprised," Anis laughed, twirling a strand of Bill's hair around his finger and smiling at the younger boy. "You're going to wear me out, you know that?"

"Mhm," Bill hummed, smirking against Anis's shoulder.

A comfortable silence fell around them and Anis was content to just lie there with Bill in his eyes, listening to him breathe. He'd almost been sure Bill was asleep when he broke the silence.

"I'm not going to fall for you," he said, and Anis raised an eyebrow in surprise at the sudden change of topic. "I mean… you're very lovable. And I could fall in love with you, but I won't. Tom is wrong; I do have some control over this, you know? I know this thing, you and me? It's just fun, so don't… worry or anything. You won't hurt me."

"Ah," Anis said, caught a little off guard by Bill's words. He wasn't sure what to say, so he just hummed his agreement, thinking. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Bill murmured, letting his fingers wander over Anis's slightly sweaty back, exploring. "Unless," he started then, hesitating. "Unless you want more. Do you? Want more?"

Anis was silent again, thinking. He wasn't sure what to say; he could hear the slightly hopeful tone in Bill's voice, and realised that he would probably end up hurting him after all. He cleared his throat and drew back a little, looking at the younger man. "Let's just take this one step at a time, kid, all right? We're enjoying ourselves, having a good time… there's no reason to label what we have right now. Maybe you'll get sick of me in a week." He smiled, then turned serious. "Let's just see where it leads us, all right?"

He pushed himself up on his elbow and looked at Bill who looked thoughtful for a moment but finally nodded and smiled. "Sure. That sounds good. Like I said – I won't fall in love with you. You're not _that_ irresistible, you know?"

Anis raised an eyebrow and gave him a look of mock indignation, which made Bill giggle. "Huh. Well, we'll see about that," Anis murmured, reaching for Bill and laughing when Bill squeaked; apparently he was ticklish. He grinned against the younger man's lips when Bill kissed him again.

He cupped Bill's cheeks and let himself fall into the kiss all the while mentally preparing for a vacation that would probably exhaust rather than regenerate him. Bill would tire him out in bed, Tom would be a pain in the ass but Anis had a feeling that Georg and Gustav could end up being his best friends. He knew he was in way over his head but at the same time, he was ready for whatever the next few days would bring.

Or so he thought…


End file.
